DA 2010 Episode 23: Decisions, Decisions
by AngelExposed
Summary: Remy is in a fury regarding what he saw at the nightclub, and Betsy is in no hurry to fix the situation. Kitty begins to struggle with the first bouts of morning sickness. (R&R FINISHED)
1. Chapter 1: Fix It

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 23

Chapter 1: Fix it

Remy LeBeau barged into Betsy Braddock's bedroom with rage burning through him, the dagger from his bedside cabinet drawer firmly in his hand. He was not silent, in fact he was far from silent. He stomped his way across the carpeted floor, his teeth gritted together.

The room was swathed in darkness except from a few pillar candles that had been lit and were standing freely on the bedside cabinet, flickering in the breeze from the open window.

Betsy Braddock – who'd been sleeping naked on the bed – shot up from the bed in panic, perhaps caught a little off guard, her hair slightly mussed, eyes slightly puffy, she reached over and turned on the light, "what the—" she asked, she dodged out of the way as Remy's dagger came down and nearly caught her on the shoulder, she blinked, unsure of how in the world he could have caught her so off guard like this at all.

"Fix her! Fix her now!" he screamed at her.

"What are you whimpering about," Betsy stumbled out of bed tiredly, unabashed about her nakedness. She rubbed her eyes carefully, as if she were trying to avoid smudging makeup – which she hardly wore, "it's two o'clock in the morning for Christ sake…" she noted, pointing towards the clock on the other bedside cabinet.

"I want you to fix her now or I'll slit your fucking throat!" he cried at her, his eyes were flashing dangerously, even she had never seen him quite this enraged.

Betsy smirked a little, "my my, we are angry, are we," she raised an eyebrow. "Saw your little girlfriend fucking someone else did we…?" she asked. Within this rage in him his mind was open to her powers, and she could read him as easily as a comic book.

Remy flung himself towards her, threw her to the wall, pressed his weight against her and put the edge of the blade against her throat, "fix this!"

"You know the deal," Betsy looked at him now seriousness, her violet eyes staring coldly into his own, "if I fix her, I want help."

"You can kill Sinister alone!" Remy said, "You're capable enough."

"And you're capable of fixing this if you try!" Betsy swallowed, she could feel the knife pressing into her skin, she was almost sure he had already cut her, there was a slight stinging sensation upon her neck. "And slitting my throat will not help her any faster."

Remy was so angry he was shaking, "you did this, didn't you?!"

Betsy decided to take hold of the situation, she kneed him in the groin and heard him howl in pain, he dropped to his knees, doubled over, the dagger dropped to the floor with a clunk. "And what if I did?" she asked, her voice bitter, "It's no less than you deserve."

Remy looked up at her, "you did…" he whispered, "You fucking did this!"

Betsy kicked him over, "because of you and your meddling, I lost my brother. The only person in the world I had left that I could trust! My own flesh and blood…you and your lies about how we were making a difference, and behind it all, all you wanted to do was get revenge…you used us – and Brian got killed!" she kicked him again. "I could have done worse, I could have killed Rogue with my psychic knife…" she looked at him.

"How could you have brought Carol forward?! You were out cold!" he cried at her.

"I was at first, but when I came too, I pretended to remain unconscious. Your professor and Jean are too moralistic and 'good' to use their powers to check, I used my powers to suss each and every one of you out as quickly as I could – and when I saw in Rogue's mind what you did to Carol Danvers, I knew that I wasn't the only innocent in this who lost something because of your stupidity and selfishness."

"Carol told us all she done it herself!" Remy cried.

"Carol only thinks she done it herself – it's quite straightforward to implant such ideas into someone's psyche…" Betsy frowned, "and I think after all you put that woman through when she was barely eighteen, it's time that she got to live life the way she wanted and not behind the eyes of a woman who just happened to suck her life up into her own."

"How did you free her?!" Remy demanded, he sat up, holding his stomach.

"Easily," Betsy uttered.

"But the professor can't!! That doesn't make sense, he's more powerful than you!"

"Of course he is," Betsy shrugged, "I'm not denying that at all. But where he's weak, I'm strong, and freeing Carol was as easy as switching a lamp on inside her head, and I can free Rogue JUST as easily. All I need is your help to get Sinister – and all this will be over."

"No…the price is too much. I can't lose Rogue again," he said, his voice pleading now, although he knew Betsy wasn't likely to take sympathy on him. She wasn't the sympathetic type.

"As usual, this is all about you," Betsy rolled her eyes, "You don't want my help because you'd lose Rogue. What about what Rogue would gain…her LIFE."

"You can't make me choose!" Remy cried at her.

"I can and will," Betsy said, "You have until the end of this week to make your decision. I'll be leaving at the end of this week, just so you know," Betsy sat on her bed, she folded her arms, "If you're not coming with me, then Carol Danvers will be remaining in Rogue's body for the rest of her life..."

"No…" Remy whispered.

"Rogue's fate is in YOUR hands now," Betsy remarked with a bitter relish, she smirked ever so slightly. Her eyes twinkling in delight.

"I can't go after him again!" Remy cried, "I can't!"

"You're such a whimpering little baby," Betsy rolled her eyes, "you need to grow up, LeBeau. For christ's sake, strap on a pair of balls and face the creep."

"I faced him already, in Genosha. It's YOUR turn to face him now!" Remy yelled.

"You started this, you can finish it," Betsy retorted. "If you had left well enough alone none of us would be in this mess."

"You know that's not true," Remy said, "Hundreds more might have died if it weren't for us."

"What good is saving hundreds if we couldn't save my brother?!" Betsy demanded. "You need to see that there are consequences for your actions. You, I and Brian MADE a pact that we'd kill that bastard Sinister."

"He can't be killed!" Remy yelled at her, "Don't you think I tried?! I blew up the control centre in Genosha with BOTH of us in it and he still survived!"

"Then we just have to find another way."

"If you're so GOOD at implanting suggestions in peoples heads, why can't you just implant a suggestion into my mind that'll make me do it then?!" he demanded. "Isn't that your style? To be a devious bitch and mess with peoples minds, just like you did with Rogue?!"

"Actually," Betsy said, she examined her fingernails absently, "for some reason, although I can read your mind like a book, I can't seem to implant suggestions into it. Besides, its much more fun watching you squirm making this decision – although its growing a little tedious."

Remy felt helpless, and yet, he persisted, "I can't make that decision! You know that!" he shouted.

"What is all the noise…?" came a yawning voice

Remy turned, he'd left the bedroom door wide open, and Jean Grey had stumbled in, her red hair in pigtails, her lime green cotton pyjamas wrinkled, one leg of the bottoms hanging higher than the other.

"Nothing," Remy said quickly, he sucked in a breath and tried to contain his anger, he sneakily kicked the dagger under the bed when Jean wasn't looking. He didn't want Jean – nor anyone else – to see it.

"Nothing at all, dear," Betsy responded, sitting primly, naked as the day she was born. "We were just having a little discussion is all, would you care to join it?"

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same," Jean tried to contain her embarrassment from Betsy's nakedness, "perhaps you can curb your arguing for the night…and keep all door's closed…" she glanced at Remy perhaps a little suspiciously, and Remy suddenly realised how this must have looked. "You must remember that this is a school, and the last thing we need are these students – who are impressionable enough already – to see and hear the things that go on within these walls – or to be wakened up by your loud arguing," Jean frowned a little, "in the war room at nine tomorrow, we're going to be discussing this…some new rules need to be set as to the behaviour that goes on in this mansion – especially at night."

"I always assumed Professor Xavier was in charge of the rules?" Betsy asked insolently, holding her head high.

Remy had wondered the same thing. "Since when are you in charge of everything?" Remy asked curiously.

"Since the Professor is under a lot of stress from large workloads, I'm alleviating some of that work load at the moment by taking complete charge of the school AND it's rules while the professor is working on more important matters," Jean said puffing up her chest indignantly, her bright green eyes squinting slightly at the thought of her authority being questioned. "I think for now, that we should end this discussion," she glanced towards Remy pointedly and gestured towards the open doorway.

"I was just leaving," Remy retorted coldly, he pushed by Jean gently to leave, as the anger began to ebb away it was replaced with sadness and exhaustion that was pulling him down like weighs tied to every limb.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Betsy muttered sharply, her British accent always seemed so broad when she used such a tone.

"If it does," Remy glanced over his shoulder menacingly at Betsy, "I'll know just who to blame."


	2. Chapter 2: The Behaviour Within These Wa...

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 23

Chapter 2: The Behaviour Within These Walls

That next morning, the weather was somewhat Scorching, and down in the second subbasement of the mansion, where the war room was located, the heat seemed even more oppressive. Remy didn't mind it though, he was used to unbelievable heat having lived most of his life in the South.

He slipped through the door of the war room two minutes later than everyone else had. He'd woken up late, forgotten to have set his alarm, and by the time he'd showered and pulled on some clothes, he'd arrived in the war room at 9.02am.

Jean eyed him as he entered the war room, she didn't look pleased at all. "As I was saying," she said, clearing her throat a little. She'd already been talking for the past two minutes before Remy had interrupted by arriving late. "Such behaviour just cannot be tolerated anymore…"

Remy took a seat between Scott Summers and Hank McCoy, he noted that Kitty had managed to drag herself to the meeting, despite a broken ankle.

"What behaviour?" Remy asked impudently. He was tired, and it did nothing for his mood.

"If you'd been here two minutes earlier, Remy, you might have heard my explanation already," Jean retorted.

"Wow, you're in a bad mood," Remy uttered, "I guess you woke up on the wrong side of a lonely bed this morning."

"Quiet, LeBeau," Scott warned.

"The Professor left me in charge and told me to deal with the situation however I see fit, and the way I see it is that this just cannot go on. Going in and out of each others bedrooms at all hours of the night. Arguing, not just in bedrooms but in the middle of hallways…oh, and sleeping naked is also a big no-no."

"Excuse me, but you're telling us we can't sleep with how we're comfortable now?" Remy asked.

Jean ignored him and continued with what she was saying, "I walked in last night to Betsy's room to find Remy and Betsy arguing – but not only that, the door was wide open, and Betsy was wearing not a thing at all, sitting there naked. If one of the students had saw this—"

"They would have gotten quite a thrill, I expect," Betsy smirked.

A round of chuckles followed from everyone at the table, except from Jean and Remy. Remy looked at Betsy, she threw him a look and just kept smiling all the while, in that knowing way. Remy wondered if he should just bring it out now what she'd done to Rogue. She'd certainly be kicked out of the X-Men if they found out. But then…if that should happen, how would Rogue ever be brought back to them again?

"It wouldn't be appropriate for the students to see a nude woman, Betsy," Jean advised.

"I do know that, of course," Betsy was filing her nails with a red emery board, she was leaning back comfortably in her chair, "however," she began, "the adult quarters of the mansion are restricted at all times, are they not?" she asked in a very light and nonchalant tone, yet everyone could tell she had a point to make.

"Forbidden," Jean nodded, staring over at the woman in curiousity.

"Then if a child should happen to wander into the adult quarters and just happen to see me naked – or not – then that child is the one who should be punished, not I," Betsy decided, she raised an eyebrow and looked over at Jean.

"That's a good point," said Bobby, he threw Remy a strange hateful glance, and then looked away again.

"If you MUST sleep nude, or in your underwear, fine," Jean then decided, "however, doors MUST be locked."

"Sometimes doors are locked," Betsy sniffed indignantly, "some people in this mansion like to ignore locked doors quite frequently. Let us forget, not all of us can walk through walls and pick a lock with perfect ease," she pointed out.

"Hey, wait a minute," Kitty sat up a little straighter, wincing from the jolt it gave her ankle, "Just what the hell are you implying?!"

"I think you know," Betsy tapped her long fingernails absently on the tabletop, "you do have a habit of just wandering into Remy LeBeau's bedroom without notice of a locked door, do you not?" she smirked.

Kitty frowned, "A: That is none of your business. B: It's probably happened all of three times in the nine years I've KNOWN the man, and C: You're just a shitstirring bitch, so shut up!"

"Language, please," Ororo said calmly.

Jean sighed, "Kitty…"

"My, my, my, Katherine," said Betsy in a tone of absolute relish, "what a temper you have, I guess you're arguing for two, eh?"

Kitty's cheeks flushed crimson, her eyes widened.

Remy glanced over to Kitty, she looked positively petrified, "Betsy, shut up, just because you have a problem with me doesn't give you the right to start going off at my friends."  
"I thought it was more than that, Remy. The amount of time you two spend together, makes one wonder what you two are getting up to…" she smirked, "well, it makes the others wonder, I already know," Betsy flashed a wicked smile.

"You said nothing was going on!" Piotr bellowed at Kitty.

"Nothing IS, it's HER," Kitty pointed to Betsy, "she's shitstirring. You know I'd never sleep with him!"

Jean put her hands to her head, "people, please!"

"You slept with Remy?" Logan asked directly to Kitty, who flushed even more crimson than before.

"No!" Kitty yelled, her eyes glistening as if she were ready to cry.

Kurt shook his head, "I do not believe you could be so stupid…" he looked at Kitty, "as to sleep with HIM," he pointed coldly towards Remy.

Remy gaped, he couldn't believe this was all happening. Every time Betsy opened her mouth, everything seemed to go haywire. And what seemed so amazingly strange about it was the fact that despite that Kitty was trying to make them see that Betsy was the one causing all the arguments, no one seemed to pay any attention.

"Hey! Quieten down," Jean said, raising her voice, her vocal pitch was very high and stressed, unlike it's usual warm and breezy tone.

The arguments died down to a murmur, and then silence.

"The rules we need to get out here are as follows," Jean sighed, rubbing her temple with one hand while she read from a list. "Number one: male and female sleeping quarters must remain that way, no sneaking into anyone's bedroom for late-night cuddling or anything else. Number two: like I said, if you sleep with no clothes on, keep your door locked. For that matter, keep your doors locked at all time if you're not in them or if you're sleeping. Number three: Keeping to the dress code is a must – sorry, Betsy, but the way you dress is a bit too promiscuous for our students to see. That includes your uniform."

"What about the way Rogue dresses?" Betsy raised, "oh, ahem," she glanced over to Remy pointedly, "I mean Carol."

"That'll be dealt with," Jean advised. "Rule Number Four: No using the mansion computers to download pornography."

"Who does that?" Logan laughed, a slight dry cough followed it.

"Bobby," Remy uttered under his breath. "He's the only guy around here who doesn't get laid."

Bobby frowned at Remy with an icy stare. Remy felt an icy chill touch his fingers and he looked down to see frost gathering on his hands.

"That does it!" Remy pulled his hands away from the table, he felt the frost crunch as he curled his fingers, "What the fuck is your problem, Drake?!" Remy kicked his chair away and leaned over the table grabbing Bobby Drake by the collar.

"You," Bobby uttered.

"One move and I'll slice the both of you a new naval," Logan unsheathed his claws, his eyes were cold and dangerous beneath his thick brows.

"Are things always this hectic in the morning?" Betsy asked of Ororo casually as she leaned back folding her arms over her stomach.

"I do not know what has gotten into everyone today…" Ororo admitted in a curious tone, looking at amazement at the scene, "can we stop all this arguing?" she asked loudly.

"He started it!" Bobby cried.

"Stop this childishness at once!" Ororo stood up, slamming her hands on the tabletop, "Remy, let him go, that is an order!"

Remy let go of Bobby's collar with a slight push that sent him back in his chair a couple of inches, "I'm through with this meeting," he said, he spun around and headed for the door.

"Me too, actually…" Kitty got up limping, trying to walk with a cast on her foot. "This thing is just way too weird, and I'm not going to sit here and be subject to the stares you're all giving me because of what that British stuck up toffee nosed bitch is making up about what me and Remy supposedly did – but never," Kitty frowned and glanced over her shoulder.

Remy was halfway down the hallway and heading towards the elevator when Kitty called out to him.

"Hey, wait up!"

Remy turned and looked at her, "I don't want to stand here and talk to you when it's going to cause anymore rumours about what we did or didn't do," he sighed.

"Remy…I don't give a fuck about what they're saying. If Piotr doesn't trust me, that's his problem. The rest of them will eventually believe me, I've known them like, forever."

"I hope so," Remy said.

Kitty chewed her lip, her young features made her seem even more childlike than usual when she did this, "Remy…is she…like…messing with everyone's minds or something?"

"Is their any doubt? NO ONE paid any attention to the fact that she started all these arguments. No one turned and told her to shut up apart from you and me…it's like she's gotten them all under a spell or something," Remy flicked his hair back from his face.

"What are we going to do?" Kitty asked, sounding perhaps a little panicked at the situation.

Remy sighed and looked away, distant. He didn't have an answer for her, although he wished he had. "I don't know, Kitty…I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3: Man to Man

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 23

Chapter 3: Man to Man

Remy went on a search throughout the mansion later that day for Piotr. Despite Kitty had not asked him this time around to speak with Piotr Rasputin, Remy felt it was time to try and set the record straight.

He found Piotr controlling a danger room session for the blue team, Piotr looked thoroughly bored, one elbow resting on a counter, cheek propped on his hand. One hand randomly pushing buttons.

"Mon ami?" Remy asked, he stood only in the threshold, feeling that his presence might not be desired, so deciding to wait to see if there was an invite.

"Oh, it is you," Piotr said glumly, "what is it?" he asked dully.

Remy felt that might just be as close to an invitation into the control annex as he was going to get. He stepped in, hands in his pockets, he leaned against the wall furthest away from the man, so that if he should happen to anger him, moving away quickly before any punches were thrown would be several times more easy than if he were to sit nearby. "I just want to talk."  
"If this is about Kitty, I do not want to talk about it," Piotr responded, he kept his eyes on the session through the large glass window, he hit another button and pushed the lever up on the session difficulty panel a little further.

"Fine, then don't talk," Remy said, he drew his breath hoping he wasn't about to be attacked by Piotr for his cheekily put comment, "just listen," he said.

"I'd rather not, if it is all the same," Piotr glanced coldly over his shoulder at Remy.

"Look, stop being so stubborn. When are you going to get it into that thick skull of yours that there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Kitty Pryde. Never has been, never will."

"Is that so?" Piotr spun around on his seat, "what about the talk of you and Kitty having been dating back when she was sixteen?" he pointed out.

Remy gave a monstrous laugh, "oh my god, I had forgotten all about that…" he trailed off shaking his head, "mon ami, that little 'relationship' was something me and Kitty cooked up to make Rogue jealous. Rogue had ditched me for Jared Rickman," he said, the name of Jared still left a foul taste in Remy's mouth so that he felt he had to spit every time he said the boys name.

"I don't believe that," Piotr uttered, facing back to the window.

"Believe it," Remy said firmly, "It was a little stint. Acting. Go ask Kitty, she'll tell you the same thing," he shrugged.

Piotr did not respond, he pushed a few more buttons on the control panel, Remy noted the blue team being assailed with an onslaught of flying missiles – which they seemed to easily dodge and avoid.

"Kitty is crazy about you – and I don't get why," Remy said, "you're about as thick as two short planks mentally, and about as stubborn as a headstrong Ox."

Piotr snorted in contempt at this, he wasn't sure what Remy meant with the comment 'thick as two short planks', but he was sure it couldn't have been a complement.

"The girl is in love…why would she want to go and ruin it all for some stupid fling with me – a scallywag thief from the Big Easy?" Remy pointed out, "and for that matter, why would I want to risk what I have with Rogue for a fling with a girl who uses the word 'like' in almost every single sentence?" he added.

"Are you saying Kitty is not good enough for you?!" Piotr boomed.

Remy blinked, it seemed Piotr was subject to just as volatile a mood as he was on occasion, "no, what I'm saying is, Kitty loves you, I love Rogue. Me and Kitty are like…oil and water…"

"Oil and water?" Piotr raised an eyebrow, he wasn't sure if he had heard this phrase before.

"We don't mix," Remy replied, "she's methodical, I'm…all over the place, she's smart, I'm smart-assed. She's…simple, I'm complicated, she's innocent, I'm a scoundrel, she's conventional, I'm completely unconventional, she's bubbly, I'm…so the opposite of bubbly," he pointed out.

Piotr looked away, "she has not been so 'bubbly' as of late. In fact she has been…quiet…distant…sombre," he said, crestfallen all of a sudden. "I feel she is keeping something from me."

"If she is keeping something from you – and I stress 'if she is' – then maybe you should wait for her to tell you, because…if she hasn't, she can't really be ready to tell you, non?" Remy suggested, trying hard as he could to make innocence in his face and tone totally believable, something he'd spent a lifetime perfecting.

"Do you know something I don't?" Piotr straightened up, looking at the man. Remy looked innocent enough, but Piotr knew from experience that on Remy LeBeau, an innocent expression and a congenial tone meant absolutely nothing when it came to the knowledge that lay behind those intense red and black eyes of his.

"I know several things you don't," Remy said, "for instance, did you know that Psylocke models for dirty magazines? She also starred in the porno movies 'Titty Slickers', 'Intercourse with the Vampire', and 'Single Tight Female'," he replied. "Which, I'm pretty sure, I saw in Scott's room while I was emptying trash yesterday."

"I am talking about Kitty," Piotr stated frowning.

"Oh…no, she's not been in any porn, least…not that I know of…but you never know, its always the quiet ones you have to watch out for."

"Remy!" Piotr said harshly, "I would thank you not to speak of my girlfriend in such a way."

"Fine," Remy folded his arms, "but if she is your girlfriend, and you haven't broken up with her – which I get the feeling she's worried about – perhaps you should stop being such a complete asshole and start acting like it. She needs you right now. She's not sure if you guys are together or not – you've not said two words to each other until that little argument this morning, and if she IS going through something, then she could probably use the guy she loves to perk her up a bit – especially since she's so down 'cause I accidentally made her break her ankle."

Piotr sighed, "I cannot speak to her, every time I try I find the words tangling in my mouth until I cannot get them out…" he looked away, sullen and morose.

Remy raised an eyebrow, "so...don't talk, hold her, kiss her, or do sign language or something, whatever comes easy…just…be there," he suggested.

"Remy…do you SWEAR to me that nothing happened?" Piotr asked cautiously, still untrusting.

Remy nodded, "I swear on my life," he replied.

"That's not good enough for me," Piotr admitted looking doubtful, he knew Remy was reckless enough to lie even swearing on his life.

Remy sighed and looked away for a moment, he wasn't exactly sure how to respond in a way that would make Piotr believe him, then it came to him and as much as it hurt to say it, he did. "I swear on my daughter's grave."

This caught Piotr's attention. Indeed, this was something Remy would have not done if he had been lying. If there was one thing Remy did care about, it was the stillborn child he'd never gotten to hold. Piotr nodded, "alright."

"Go to her – right now," Remy gestured towards the door, "I'll watch the session. Most of this crap is automatic anyway."

"Alright."

Kitty Pryde was lying in bed in her room, flicking through a magazine when a soft almost hesitant knock made her raise her eyes from the glossy pages. "Yeah?" she asked loudly, and waited for a response.

"May I enter?" came Piotr's voice at the other side, he sounded strangely shy.

Kitty propped herself up a little, the magazine falling to her lap, "I guess," she responded, and waited as he entered.

Piotr had to stoop to avoid banging his head on the threshold as he made his way through, he walked over slowly, "I thought perhaps…I should check on you…" he explained, "to see if there was anything you needed."

"What I need, you don't seem to be able to offer, babe," Kitty looked away from him, a little indignant and aloof.

Piotr approached the bed, and he knelt by the side, "Kitty…" he said softly, "I uhm…I…"

Kitty turned and looked at him, his eyes were somewhat pleading, and she felt drawn in, she tried to look away but couldn't, those cornflower blue eyes of his always had the power to captivate her. "Yeah?" she asked softly.

"I…I…" he chewed his lip and paused looking away as if trying to sum up his feelings mentally before expressing them, but the expression in his eyes was somewhat troubled.

"Uh huh?" Kitty asked, trying to remain patient, but she was bursting to know what he had to say to her. At the same time, she was wondering whether it might be worth it to just tell him that it'd be better if they parted ways, before this whole thing got any worse. That way she had no obligation to tell him, and that way she couldn't hurt him. It'd break her heart of course to do so, but it would somehow alleviate so many problems for them both.

"I-I-I…" he stammered, and his eyes darted left and right, he still struggled with the words.

"Yes?" Kitty asked expectantly, she raised an eyebrow and waited.

What Kitty definately did not expect was the incredible and passionate kiss that followed his stammers, a kiss that made ever nerve in her body wonderfully tingle and every hair on the back of her neck stand on end. _Why couldn't you have just told me it was a better idea if we didn't sea each other anymore_? She wondered as she wrapped her arms around his large neck, even as she did so all those worries seemed to melt away and everything in the world felt marvellously right even though somewhere in the back of her mind she understood that it wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4: My, My

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 23

Chapter 4: My, My

That next night, all the X-Men – save Carol Danvers – arrived to the dining table. The X-Men always ate an hour later than the students, as it gave them a chance to talk amongst themselves without prying ears honing in on private conversations.

"Kitty!" said Logan in an almost cheerful way as Kitty Pryde limped into the informal dining hall, where the X-Men were dining. "Surprised to see you up and out of bed so soon," he said.

Kitty smiled a little, noted the scent of beer in the air, and sure enough, there was a bottle of Budweiser beside Logan's plate, "couldn't keep me there any longer, it's SO boring lying in bed…" she mumbled, there was a seat across from Remy LeBeau, and she took it happily, reaching over for a large bowl of mashed potatoes. She glanced down at the other end of the table to where Piotr Rasputin was sitting between Ororo Munroe and Jean Grey and she smiled gleefully at him. He looked up and returned the smile, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly.

"Everything squared now then?" Remy asked, unheard over the commotion of all the X-Men's discussions.

"I guess," Kitty's eyes twinkled, but then she looked towards Remy, sullenly, "but, y'know…" she trailed off quietly.

"I know," Remy nodded, understanding. He knew what she was thinking – despite he was no telepath. She was concerned about how Piotr would react when he learned of her pregnancy.

"My, my, Kitty," Betsy remarked, she was two seats away from Kitty, she looked up from her plate of steak and vegetables, "you should have eaten in your room, imagine coming down here in _your_ condition."

Kitty's eyes widened and her cheeks paled as she heard the words, "Uh…uh…"

"Her ankle isn't as bad as it could have been," said Hank, luckily missing the point of Betsy's humour. "Nice clean break, it's in pain, yes, but she'll survive, she's a trooper," he smiled towards Kitty adoringly, he'd always adored her since she was a student.

Kitty forced a smile towards Hank, but inside her heart was beating furiously like a drum.

"Well, that's always good to know," said Betsy ever so politely that everyone except from Kitty and Remy seemed to miss the cold sarcasm.

Kitty grabbed a corncob from a tray on the table, and spooned herself out some peas, she leaned over the table to do so, and whispered to Remy at the same time, "you were right, she is a bitch."

Remy gave her an expression as if to say 'I told you so', and idly pushed his own peas around on his plate with his fork, he wasn't hungry, and he had more important things on his mind.

"Where's Carol?" Kitty asked, looking around and seeing no sign of her.

"Not sure," Remy sighed, "I tried to follow her this afternoon but lost track. I don't see the point anymore, to be honest," he added crestfallen.

Betsy glanced over towards Kitty and Remy, "I'm sure Rogue – oh, I mean CAROL – is out there somewhere having a whale of a time being the belle of the ball," she commented with a knowing smirk towards Remy in particularly.

Kitty caught the icy stare Remy returned towards the woman, "what's wrong?" she whispered.

"Later," Remy uttered, he dug his fork into his steak angrily, but did not make any more progress towards eating it.

"I wish Carol would tire of using Rogue's body already," Hank sighed, "her behaviour is quite erratic and promiscuous…"

"From what I heard, Rogue's behaviour is certainly not virginal either," Betsy remarked.

Kitty was trying so hard to avoid opening her mouth to insult the woman that she shoved a huge forkful of mashed potatoes – more than her mouth could handle – and began to eat.

Remy was gripping his steak knife a little more hostilely than he should have and Kitty glanced over to him.

_Don't do anything_, she pleaded with him in thought, she knew he wasn't telepathic so she hoped that the look on her face might be enough to beg him not to do anything at the table. It wouldn't look good. Betsy seemed to already have everyone else enchanted with her manner and her beauty and her way with words, and any move made by Remy would only give them further reason not to trust him. Kitty tapped his leg lightly under the table with her good foot, and gave him a meaningful look.

"For a time Rogue was a little licentious, but that was in her youth, come on, Betsy, we all go through strange stages in our teens, don't we? I know I certainly did," Hank replied.

"I'll bet you did you," Betsy smirked at him in such a seductive way.

Kitty wanted to scream at them all. _She's playing you all for fools_! She thought desperately as she looked around. She knew saying anything would risk the secrecy of her pregnancy. She did not want something like this to come out over dinner. She needed to tell Piotr first, then the others could know.

Remy stabbed his meat ferociously with his steak knife, and he gained a few glances from the others at the table, but no one said a thing. Remy had not raised his eyes from the table for two minutes now, it was almost as if he were trying to stare-out a pepper shaker nearby.

Kitty said nothing, she put more potato into her mouth despite she'd barely swallowed the first mouthful, eating was a good excuse for not speaking.

"My, my, Kitty," Betsy said once again, "slow down, you might give yourself indigestion, dear," she smirked a little, "one would almost think you're eating for two."

Kitty dropped her fork on the table, "I've had enough. Excuse me," she said, she got up and limped her way towards the exit of the dining room.

"What's up with her?" Logan asked curiously.

"Hormones, more than likely," Betsy shrugged nonchalantly and began to eat again.

Remy said not a word, he got up, "please excuse me, I need a cigarette," he remarked coldly and left, following Kitty's trail.

Kitty was in the foyer, standing near tears near the mirror, she was looking at herself as if to question why this was happening to her.

Remy looked at her, "kill her, Kitty, if you don't, I fucking will," he uttered, and he opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch.

Kitty sniffed back her tears and followed him outside, "what can we—"

Remy grabbed a small flowering plant pot from it's small shelf on the porch, charged it up, it glowed against the evening light. He hollered something in French, Kitty hadn't heard correctly, but she was almost positive it might have been several choice swearwords, threw it towards the pathway where it exploded, shattering into thousands of pieces.

Kitty came up behind him and put her hand on his back, "Remy."

"Don't…" Remy pulled away, "I'm angry and I don't want to accidentally hurt you…" he clenched his fists. One of the other little plant pots on the shelf spontaneously seemed to explode, the porch was dusted in moist earth, and sprinkled with shattered pieces of terracotta pot.

"Remy, what's going on…?" Kitty asked. She'd been so caught up in her own dilemma she'd forgotten to ask him if everything was alright these past few days. She hadn't noticed that something was wrong – well, she'd known something was wrong with him regarding Carol. But something else seemed to be wrong now, for there was a different tension in him that she hadn't seen before.

"Nothing, okay? Nothing!" he said, his voice sharp.

"Don't speak to me like that," Kitty smacked his arm, "I'm the only fucking friend in this place you have so don't start getting all pissy with me! If you have a problem, talk to me, but don't fucking yell at me," Kitty's eyes were tearing up, perhaps it was the hormones that made her feel so emotional, she was unsure, all she knew was she didn't like the one in Remy's voice when he spoke to her that way.

Remy moved away, he sat down on the porch steps, head in his hands, "I'm sorry…I know it's not your fault…" he sighed, his voice low and grouchy.

"Remy…what's wrong?" Kitty asked softly as she sat beside him, she winced at the pain in her ankle.

Remy turned and looked at her, he shook his head, "you don't want to know, Kitty. Because it's so…fucked up…and…it's just…"

"Huh?" Kitty asked.

Remy sighed, "never mind," he looked away.

"I really want to know…" Kitty touched his arm.

Remy stared into the distance, "I followed Carol to that nightclub a few nights ago…" he replied.

"What nightclub."

"THAT fucking nightclub. Asylum."

"Where…Rogue…was--?"

"Yes," Remy uttered, "And when I got there I lost her, because I saw a few of the students in there…when I went back in I couldn't see her, so I searched the place…"

"And?"

"I found her," Remy sucked in a breath, his voice had begun to sound overemotional, and he seemed to be struggling with the words.

"And…?" Kitty swallowed, she was sure she wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"She was in a bathroom…with that guy…the guy who hurt Rogue. The Guy who—" he swallowed, and a tear had fallen down his face, he moved his hand and wiped it quickly away, "the guy who raped her…"

"Oh no…" Kitty whispered, she felt a horrible sickness rising in her stomach, she thought it might be the smell of steak coming from the mansion, which had always made her eve so slightly queasy in the past, but now the smell seemed to be so strong it was overpowering.

"She was fucking with him Kitty…she was…literally…I mean…skin-to-skin…fucking with him…I saw it in the mirror of the bathroom…"

"But…that's…" Kitty tried to hold back her sickness.

"Impossible, right?" Remy looked at her, his eyes glittering with tears, "but I saw it with these eyes, I saw it, Kitty…I wasn't imagining it…they were…"

The nausea overcame Kitty and she turned away from Remy just in time and bobbed forward as the vomit came. She retched for a moment, then a second wave came up.

Remy made a face, "oh, that's…real pretty…" he reached over and moved her hair away from her face, her hair was short, but a few stray strands were liable to get in the way of her mouth, "you okay?"

"I don't know…it just—" another wave of nausea came over her, she threw up on the porch steps, it was not a pretty sight.

Remy waited until she was finished, then he helped her up, "Kitty…you should go inside, I'll go get a mop and clean this…up…"


	5. Chapter 5: You're Not Alone

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 23

Chapter 5: You're Not Alone

The next morning Kitty Pryde did not appear at breakfast, although Remy LeBeau did – though it was something he rarely did was show for breakfast at all. Betsy had not showed, this he was glad of for he was sincerely not in the mood to deal with her sharp tongue this morning. "Where's Kitty?" he asked as he grabbed a slice of toast from the plate in the middle of the table and took a large bite, he glanced towards Jean, who was pouring orange juice from a carton into a large glass jug.

"How should I know?" Jean asked casually, she gave a little yawn.

"Because telepaths know the ins and outs of a cats ass," Remy responded, "has she been down?"

"No, poor thing," Jean said, "she walked around too much yesterday, probably made her ankle worse," she offered Remy a glass of juice.

"I'll take breakfast up to her, then," Remy decided, he refused the glass.

"What's with you and Kitty lately, anyway?" Jean asked as she telekinetically pulled a serving tray from a shelf high up above a cupboard.

Remy eyed her curiously as he grabbed a bowl and poured some branflakes – Kitty's favourite cereal – into it.

"I mean – if you'll pardon the pun – you've been thick as Thieves as of late," Jean said with a tiny smile creasing at the corners of her mouth.

"We're just good friends, besides," Remy grabbed the milk from the fridge, "she trusts me…which is more than I can say for most of the other X-Men," he added, he poured milk onto the cereal.

Jean poured a glass of Orange Juice and placed it neatly on the tray, and added a paper napkin, "you know that's not true," she shook her head with a smile of disbelief at his accusations.

"Is it?" Remy asked, he threw a look over his shoulder at Bobby Drake who was sitting several feet away at the table, glancing over at him icily. He threw the icy glare right back, and turned back to Jean, "I always get the feeling everyone in this place is talking behind my back when I'm not around."

"You're paranoid," Jean assured, she was sure Remy's trust issues were the complete opposite, that perhaps it was his mistrust that was the real problem, and not the other way around. "Will you give Kitty two of these?" she asked, placing a small orange bottle of pills on the tray.

"What is this?" Remy asked, "painkillers?" he asked.

"Yeah, kills the pain in her ankle…" Jean explained, "prescription of course. They're very strong."

"I don't think the pain is that bad," Remy replied as he picked the bottle up and read the prescription label, while there weren't any warnings he could find, something about the bottle seemed utterly offensive to him. He was sure he'd read something in a newspaper about painkillers being a risk to pregnancy. He slipped the bottle into the pocket of his jeans.

"Here," Jean picked the tray up and handed it to him, "and have the decency to knock before entering," she added politely.

"Will do," Remy replied, and left Jean, happy to be out of the kitchen.

When he got to Kitty's room, he gave the door three sharp knocks, but no reply came so he decided to enter anyway. Kitty's door was remained unlocked for now simply because of the condition to her ankle in case she might fall or couldn't move and someone needed to get to her hastily. The bed was unmade, some of the blankets hanging to the floor in a careless manner as if they'd just been thrown aside. The heavy pink drapes were closed, and the room was incredibly dark as Remy closed the bedroom door behind himself.

However, light spilled into the dark room from the open threshold into the bathroom, and the sound of a ghastly retching caught Remy's immediate attention. He placed the tray down on the dresser, "Kitty?" he asked concernedly.

"In here," Kitty's rasping tone came from the bathroom a moment later, followed by more heaving and groans.

Remy entered into the bathroom, "bon matin, petite," he feigned a bright and cheery tone, he examined her, she was kneeling on the floor in an oversized Xaviers Institute t-shirt, the collar hanging over one shoulder. "I brought you breakfast."

Another wave of nausea hit Kitty, and Remy turned away, he wasn't in the mood to see any more vomit than he had yesterday. "Don't talk about food," Kitty moaned woefully. Her face was puffy and pale, and shimmering with sweat.

"Morning sickness, huh?" Remy asked.

Kitty rested her arm against the porcelain rim of the toilet, and pressed her forehead against her arm, she gave a half sob, "I want an abortion."

"No you don't," Remy walked over to the sink, grabbed the washcloth from where it hung on a cute little bar under the medicine cabinet, and soaked it in cold water from the tap, he wrung it out, "You don't believe in it, remember?" he squatted down by her.

Kitty looked up, "I can't do this, Remy…I can't. I thought I could, it almost seemed so simple, but now…I don't know…"

"Remember what you said," Remy patted her face with the cool damp cloth, "that maybe it was fate you were to have a baby, and that you have to face your mistakes otherwise you're doomed to repeat it?" he said softly, "besides, I think you're doing great, it's just the hormones talking, that's all," he reminded.

Kitty sighed, "I guess," she ran her fingers through her sweaty hair, "I just don't think I can do this alone."

"You're not alone," Remy reminded.

"I guess…at least I have you, right?" Kitty asked.

"No, I mean…Piotr, and the others – when you tell them that is," Remy said, "I…probably won't be stayin' much longer…" he stood up slowly.

"What?" Kitty demanded, looking up at him somewhat panicked, "You're kidding…right? Please say you're kidding…"

"No," Remy answered softly, "something came up…and I gotta split."

"Why?" Kitty asked, "I mean why now, after all this time, what came up?!"

"It's…to do with a promise I made to Betsy," Remy reminded, "I promised her I'd help her kill Sinister…"

"Excuse me?" Kitty blinked, "And what about your promise to Rogue?! You told her you'd never leave her again!"

"I know I did," Remy looked away, "But if I don't make some kind of sacrifice…I don't know, she might never get to LIVE her life, let alone be mad at me for leaving."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kitty got up shakily, wincing at the pain in her ankle.

"This thing with…Carol…is unfixable. I told you what she done, Kitty, god knows what else she's been doing to Rogue's body when we've not been around, god knows who she's been out there fucking with…I can't stand the thought of her using Rogue's body that way…"

"What does that have to do with your wanting to leave?" Kitty frowned.

Remy turned away from her from a moment, pondering how to explain this and what depth to go into. He glanced at himself in the mirrored door of the medicine cabinet above the sink. _Betsy has me by the balls_, he thought as he looked at his unshaven face_. I can't let Kitty know that, she thinks so much of me, and this would only make her think I'm as pathetic as I really am that a woman has me right where she wants me_.

"Remy?" Kitty asked, she touched his arm and waited anxiously for a response, it had been several moments since he'd last spoken, and she wished that she knew what was going on in that head of his.

Remy drew himself out of his reverie and glanced over his shoulder at her, "If I leave with Betsy – to help her – I can save Rogue. Betsy knows how to fix this…so I cut her a deal," he replied.

"But…she's one of US, she should help her regardless!" Kitty cried at him.

Remy turned towards Kitty, "She's not one for charity cases, Kitty," he explained, "she never does anything without expecting a payback. She never does things out of the kindness of her heart – in fact I'm not even sure the woman HAS a heart," he folded his arms, "Besides…if I don't, it's going to stay with me the rest of my life, this guilt that I could have done something, and I could have banished Carol Danvers."

"But you WON'T get Rogue back if you leave, Remy," Kitty pointed out,

Remy shrugged, "I'll probably die trying to kill Sinister anyway," he shrugged.

"NO WAY," Kitty hissed, "No way are you going to go and throw your life away on a suicide mission to help that English bitch!" she cried desperately at him.

Remy put his hands on her shoulders, "Calm down," he said softly, concerned, it wasn't right to let a pregnant woman get so emotional. "Look, if I don't go after Sinister, he's probably going to come after me eventually anyway…this way I can at least avoid him pulling the rest of you all into this."

"We're mutants, chances are he's going to want to come after us," Kitty pointed out rolling her eyes, "Besides, you seriously can't expect to do this alone."

"I won't be – Betsy will be with me," Remy turned away from her again and pretended to be more interested in checking that the faucet wasn't dripping.

"I mean just the two of you, come on, Remy, you're good but you're not that good, you're still not in perfect shape even after all the training you've done lately, and you just hurt your back again, Remy you cannot do this."

"My back is fine," Remy said.

"Oh yeah?" Kitty asked, she pressed her hand into the small of his back, which she knew was bruised.

He let out a yelp and pulled away, "Oww! Okay, so my back is sore, big deal! It's always been sore."

Kitty pulled the back of his t-shirt up, "My point exactly, you can't be traipsing around trying to murder evil geniuses with your back hurting at the slightest touch – jesus, look at it," she pointed to the bruising, "You're all black and blue!"

Remy moved away again and fixed his t-shirt back down, "I don't care. I can't just sit by and not do anything. Rogue might hate me for the rest of her life but at least she'll be ALIVE and in control of her own body enough to hate me, and not locked away somewhere in her own mind."

Kitty sighed, "Remy, please, you cannot leave again."

"I've made up my mind and that's the end of it."


	6. Chapter 6: The Deal

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 23

Chapter 6: The Deal

Remy found Betsy Braddock in the Japanese gardens of the estate, her hair knotted behind her head and hidden beneath an extremely large yet attractive straw sunhat, a soft breeze making her dress sway around her legs. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, casting beams of light across the grounds, the ponds glimmered like mirrors, birds fluttered and swooped around the trees, chirping and singing.

Remy made a face, it was strange how it was always on the most beautiful days that he had the worst decisions to make. He remembered the last time he'd made a decision to leave, it had been a day such as this.

"So you've found me," Betsy's face didn't betray her surprise as she turned to look at him, having heard his footsteps upon the pathway, "how ever did you accomplish that, my dear?"

"Your communicator has a tracking device implanted within it, enabling a visual tracking system to pinpoint you throughout the estate," Remy replied.

Betsy raised an eyebrow, this seemed far too descriptive a comment for Remy LeBeau to have made.

"What, surprised that I'm SMART enough to have replied in an intelligent and articulate way?" he folded his arms.

Betsy smirked, "a little," she turned and began to walk ahead, "so I trust you've made a decision regarding the proposition I put before you? I can only assume that's the only reason you'd come tracking me down, it sure as hell cannot be an attempt to get me into bed as you know that your chances of that are extremely slim to none."

"I have made a decision," Remy stated coolly, he followed her slowly, he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You've taken your sweet time," Betsy replied, "two weeks," she added, walking along the path almost like a model on a catwalk, the click of her white stiletto slip on shoes in perfect rhythm almost as if she'd practiced it all her life.

"Around ten days, actually," Remy said, "Hasn't been an easy ten days either."

"I'm sure it hasn't been. Although to be honest, I don't think this Carol thing can be truly bothering you as much as you convince yourself it does. You've been terribly distracted with worrying about young Kitty, haven't you. I'm almost convinced the baby could be yours."

"It's not," Remy said, "and who the father may be still isn't any of your goddamn business anyway," he added coldly.

"If you say so," Betsy turned and looked at him from beneath the rim of her sunhat, "so," she tilted her head a little to give herself an almost noble air, "your decision is…?"

"Why don't you tell me, since you're the fucking telepath," Remy remarked bitterly.

"I'd rather hear you say it," Betsy replied, "verbal contracts can be binding – at least with me," she batted her eyelashes in a dreamy way towards him, and he turned away, even more furious with her than he'd ever been.

"Fine," Remy said, "BUT—"

"Oh, there's a 'but'?" Betsy asked, "or is that a 'butt' as in ass, which you no doubt fit into the category of."

"But," Remy clenched his fists, he took a deep breath to try and calm himself, "I want a month with her."

"A month?" Betsy raised an eyebrow, "are you completely taking the piss?"

"A month," Remy repeated, "in which I can wind the relationship down gently so that I can separate from her without hurting her and at least somehow maintain the friendship I have with her so that – in the very unlikely event that I do survive this 'mission' that you have your heart set on – I can easily return and try to pick up the pieces of where I left off."

"I don't trust that," Betsy replied, "no."

"And I don't trust you to fix her completely," Remy said, "At least a month will give me time to confirm that she's alright after what you already did to her," he retorted.

Betsy shook her head.

"It's this or nothing, Betsy. I could so EASILY go to the Professor and tell him what you did to her," he stated. "You'd be out of here so fast your feet wouldn't even hit the floor," he added, frowning.

"Then why don't you?" Betsy raised an eyebrow with one of those ever so knowing yet secretive smirks of hers.

Remy knew why he didn't, she had a lot of information on him that even the others hadn't managed to piece together. She knew things, things about his personal life that he never wanted any of them to ever know. Things that would cause them to look at him in a completely different light than they already did, and he didn't need more of their strange glances, their questions or their pity.

Betsy chewed her lip for a moment, "Ahh, I see you already know what consequences might be if you did," she folded her arms primly, but continued to walk.

"All I'm asking for is a month," Remy stated, "it's not like we're going to leave tomorrow, Betsy," he reminded, softening his tone, his coldness towards her only seemed to cause her to become more aloof, that had always been her way. "We need to make preparations, plan things, we can't just run off into the unknown without any kind of idea what we're doing," He said.

Betsy stole a glance towards him, "I suppose you're right," she confessed, "although it's not often you are," she sighed.

"Are we in agreement then?" Remy asked.

"Yes," Betsy replied, "we are in agreement. You can have your month with her, but by the tenth of June, you HAVE to be ready to leave, and must be separated from her completely. I must warn you if you double cross me, I will permanently destroy Rogue's persona. And I will know if you tell her of what has gone on and about this…arrangement."

"I won't double cross you," Remy sighed, he could tell she wasn't kidding either. "now can we please just…fix this whole mess?"

"Fine…" Betsy turned to head back to the exit of the gardens, "let us do this now."

Carol Danvers had just woken up, and the feeling of exhaustion from her late nights seemed to be catching up to her as she leaned up, looking around the bedroom, she thought she'd heard a noise, but it may have just been a bird outside landing on the windowsill, or someone out in the hall passing by, she wasn't sure.

She sat up and stretched, and rubbed her eyes, she'd been out late the night before, and it had been five am when she'd staggered home, singing merrily, drunk and ever so slightly disorderly. She didn't care. She would only live once, and she'd spent so much of her life living behind the eyes of someone else that now she wasn't going to let anything hold her back from doing what she wanted.

A sudden shuffling noise alerted her, and she glanced up to see Betsy Braddock standing cat like upon the study wooden headboard of the bed frame, hand outstretched, an incredible glowing light seemed to shoot from her fist, and Carol felt a jolt of panic flow through her as she felt Betsy's other hand grasp tightly around her hair and pull her to her.

Then there came only pain. Pain like Carol Danvers had never felt in her life.

Betsy let go of the now unconscious Carol's hair, and leapt down from the bed, she frowned, closing her eyes, "I'm bringing Rogue back now," she murmured, to Remy, who had also crept into the room when Carol was asleep.

"Betsy, I want to know something…before you bring her back I mean…" Remy said whilst she was working.

Betsy stopped for a moment, and turned to him, "what?"

Remy paused, "How…did you…I mean…I saw Carol touching a guy…and…Rogue can't do that…how did you make Carol do that?"

Betsy raised an eyebrow, "you think I did that? I can assure you I didn't," she replied, "it could be that Rogue's problem simply is psychological, perhaps she just isn't ready to use her powers in ways she didn't know she could. Perhaps Carol had a better working knowledge of how to use them. It could be that…maybe Carol wasn't afraid to let it hold her back, and Rogue is just…too afraid of what her powers might do to let her move forward. Who knows…" Betsy shrugged, "now please be quiet, the bringing back is a little more difficult than bringing Carol forward was," she sighed.

Remy remained quiet, deep in thought. He'd sincerely thought that Betsy might have controlled Rogue's powers somehow. This left a lot of questions, or hope, when Rogue was brought forward again did it mean she might be able to touch?

Remy frowned, it was probably too much to hope for, "just so we're real clear, all of the stuff Carol did to Rogue's body, you can't tell her, I need to break it to her gradually," Remy said.

"Shut up, will you," Betsy uttered.

A few moments of silence passed. Betsy moved away, and turned to Remy, "she'll sleep for a while now, it's almost like a comatose state, it'll last as long as the previous coma did. Her mind needs to connect to all her senses permanently once again and that can take it's time, but when she awakes, she'll be alright."

"And she won't remember a thing?" Remy asked.

"Nothing," Betsy said, "it's like she was put in a little black box in her own mind, she didn't see, hear or sense anything. She slept through it all. Now she has to reawaken herself."

"How can I trust she really is coming back?"

"I guess you can't – you just need to wait and see the results."

Remy looked towards Betsy, "I'd thank you," he replied, "except…since you caused it all in the first place I'm not sure that response is particularly appropriate."

"Probably not," Betsy made her way towards the door, "just remember. You have only a month to break up with her, and to prepare for the search for Sinister. I suggest you ready yourself."

Remy watched her leave, and shut the door behind herself, he moved over to Rogue, she looked so peaceful, sleeping. Soon she'd be awake, and the hardest month of his life would begin.

THE END (or is it – dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn)

Okay, so it's sort of cliffhanger-y. But let's face it, they're fun, hehe. Props to everyone as usual. I want to write down everyone's names who are nice to me and review but I'm tired and wanna go to bed so I need to upload this now or else it'll have to wait until tomorrow.

- Ash


End file.
